Retribution
by WhyYesItIsLupus
Summary: Foreman rats Chase out to the police, but it's not just Chase that gets arrested. Spoilers for "The Tyrant". Chase/Cameron. My first story so would love some feedback. Also, I don't own the tv or the characters. Heavy language/adult situations.


Hi everyone! This is my first story on this site so please be kind. It's basically a "what if" type scenerio, where instead of keeping the secret, Foreman rats Chase out to the police. Spoilers up until episode 6.04 – The Tyrant.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It was a normal, steady day in the ER at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Allison Cameron-Chase was busy stitching up a laceration on a fourteen year old little league pitchers arm. It was mundane, rote work, but after everything that had gone on the past week, it was welcomed gladly. The genocidal dictator they had been practically forced into treating had died after she and her husband had administered the wrong medication. Well, the medication had been correct; it was the diagnosis that had been wrong.

The woman snipped the last stitch and set her tools on the small tray nearby. "That should do it." She smiled at the teen, who briefly looked up from her chest to smile back. She rolled her eyes and turned around and pulled off her now soiled gloves. She remembered when her husband used to look at her that way – back when he thought she wasn't aware of it. Unfortunately, all that was in the past and her relationship with Dr. Robert Chase was anything but at the moment.

He had taken the cruel Dibala dictator's death harder than anyone else at the hospital. She knew he was a man of God deep down, so understood the conflicting feelings they had both shared while the patient had still been alive. Even though she herself was not controlled by what she thought would happen to her in the afterlife, she was there to comfort him and grieve with him. At least she tried to be there, but his sudden erratic schedule was making it nearly impossible for them to be at the same place at the same time, except at work.

"Another suture case?" She stopped her autopilot and looked at the file being handed to her by an unfamiliar nurse. It belonged to the individual beside her. "At least you're five…" She whispered to herself as she pulled back the curtain to reveal the small child and his waiting father. "Hi, my name is Dr. Cameron, I'm here to take a look at that." She said gently as she pulled some gloves off the wall.

The little boy was a much better patient than her previous one, though she couldn't say the same thing about his father. Nevertheless, she finished stitching up his hand and tossed her gloves in the garbage and turned around. She wasn't expecting there to suddenly be bodies dressed all in black facing her so gasped at the sight. "Are you Dr. Allison Cameron-Chase?" One of the individuals asked.

She nodded and glanced between the figures. They looked like a toned down version of the police. That's when she saw the yellow letters stitched to the back of one of their coats. "FBI??" As soon as the question left her mouth the nearest figure walked forward and gripped onto her shoulder, turning her around.

"You are under arrest for the assassination of president Dibala." She felt him tug on her hands until they were pinned behind her back in cold steel handcuffs. Had he just said _assassination_? She opened her mouth to protest when she was whipped back around and now facing the crowd again. "You have the right to remain silent..." No, this couldn't be real. Her feet were now moving beneath her as another man gripped her other arm and helped lead her towards the hospitals main doors.

"What the hell is going on!?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy had been in the middle of a conference call when a nurse had bust into her office and told her that one of her doctors was being taken out in handcuffs. Part of her had written it off as a stunt by House, but when she saw who it was being lead into the waiting patrol car she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Turning to the nurses station she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed upstairs. A gruff voice piped up over the line. "House, what did you do?! The FBI just arrested Cameron!" It was all happening so suddenly, she didn't even remember about the Dibala case and just assumed it was in regards to something she may have been asked to do for him.

House obviously knew better. "I didn't do anything." He replied then paused. "And they've just arrested Chase."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Slow going I guess, but there will be some juicy plot coming up! If you like angsty stories that is. Would love some feedback!


End file.
